Shinigami, Vizard, and Arrancar, Oh My!
by FlitterFlutterFly
Summary: A collection of all my Bleach oneshots. Most will be slash, though there are some het. M rating is only for some stories. First chapter has individual summaries. Latest chapter is Shunsui/Ichigo.
1. Summary List

This will have all of my Bleach oneshots as separate "chapters". Most will be slash, though there will be some het and gen ones. If you wish to read/favorite them as separate entities, they still exist separately on my ao3 account (also FlitterFlutterFly).

Feel free to skip around to what stories sound interesting to you. Each will have individual pairing lists, warnings, and other notes within that "chapter".

* * *

**1 - **This Summary List

**2 - Inked**

When a name finally appears in dark ink on Orihime's left wrist, it's in a land of desolate isolation at the end of a desperate battle. Orihime/Ulquiorra. Rated T. ~1,500 words.

**3 - Bring You to Your Knees**

He just had to win once more tonight, but Shuuhei didn't like the look of his last challenger. Kensei/Shuuhei. Rated M. ~3,500 words.

**4 - In Your Arms I Sleep**

Ichigo naps with Shunsui. Shunsui/Ichigo; Shunsui/Hollow Ichigo. Rated T. ~500 words.


	2. Inked (OrihimeUlquiorra)

**Title: **Inked  
**Summary:** When a name finally appears in dark ink on Orihime's left wrist, it's in a land of desolate isolation at the end of a desperate battle.  
**Genres:** Minor Angst  
**Pairings:** Orihime/Ulquiorra, side Ichigo/Byakuya  
**Rating:** T  
**Warnings:** Nothing Triggering  
**Notes: **This is my first het-focused fanfiction in _years_. Sorry my slash-readers, but this pairing just stole my heart.

* * *

The name usually appeared around puberty. Etched in black ink that no scientist had yet been able to explain and in the handwriting of the soulmate in question, the name appeared when the youngest member of the pair went through puberty. Usually, soulmates were around the same age. Sometimes, they weren't, but no matter what the age difference had never in history exceeded fifteen years among humans.

Inoue Sora was one of the few in the world to pass his twenty-fifth birthday without his soulmate's name appearing on his left wrist. There was a part of Orihime that always wondered if she too would be the same.

When Inoue Orihime passed puberty without a name appearing, her brother patted her on the head and called her budding cougar.

"You've got a younger soulmate, eh?" Sora said. "Better not grow up too quickly then."

Orihime smiled and agreed, because she knew her brother, her amazing brother who'd devoted his whole life for her, couldn't believe that she also would never find her soulmate. For him, Orihime believed too.

The first thing Orihime did after the loss of her brother truly sank in was to pull up the sleeve of her shirt and check her left wrist. Maybe, she thought, a name would be there. Some proof that she wasn't alone in the world anymore.

Her pale skin was as unmarked as ever and she slowly rolled her sleeve down without letting any tears fall on it.

When she was younger, Orihime had imagined that Kurosaki Ichigo was her soulmate. By the time they were both fifteen, she knew they weren't, but that didn't prevent her from having fond feelings for him—feelings that only grew stronger when they all went to Soul Society together to rescue Rukia.

Ichigo was a precious person to Orihime and she knew he felt the same. After all, she was the only one he told the name of his soulmate to, at least at that time. Sitting in the Shiba house, waiting for the dawn so they could enter into Kukaku's canon, Orihime sat down next to Ichigo and he let her roll up his left sleeve.

"It's only there when I'm in this form," he told her. "When I'm in my human body, my wrist is blank."

"Oh," Orihime murmured, staring at elegantly scrawled _Kuchiki Byakuya_.

"You?" Ichigo asked, glancing at her covered wrist.

Orihime shook her head. Ichigo casually reached over and patted her hair.

"Don't worry," he said. "They're out there."

Orihime smiled and agreed, because like for her brother she couldn't let Ichigo know that she wasn't so sure they were.

She didn't think about soulmates again until after the man, Aizen was his name, and two other captains disappeared within the large pillars of light. It wasn't until after Byakuya explained himself to Rukia, after she healed Ichigo to the best of her ability, that she saw him glancing at his covered wrist and she remembered that conversation that seemed so long ago but had really only been a couple days before.

Ichigo attempted to get up. Orihime just sighed and helped him stand.

"Wait, shouldn't you be resting more?" Uryuu asked, pushing up his glasses. "Inoue, why are you—?"

Orihime smiled at Uryuu and guided the stumbling Ichigo over to where Byakuya lay. "Hisana wasn't your soulmate, was she?" Ichigo said.

Byakuya stared up at Ichigo. "I have no soulmate."

"Have you checked recently?" Ichigo asked and without allowing Byakuya to answer, he grasped the captain's left wrist and easily unwrapped the white bandages around it.

Orihime allowed herself enough time to quickly see the scrawled _Kurosaki Ichigo_, before she turned away. The other Shinigami were staring at the pair with various degrees of shock on their faces and if Orihime were anyone else, she might have laughed at them.

It didn't change too much though. Byakuya was still recovering from the death of his wife, even though it was fifty-something years ago, and Ichigo wasn't ready to give up the human world yet. He told Orihime later that they'd vowed to revisit the subject again in a couple years—after his sisters had graduated high school. She supposed for a Shinigami that wasn't too long to wait and Ichigo had other things to worry about then his strange soulmate situation.

Training for the war started in earnest. Orihime ask Rukia to help her become stronger, so that she could be useful her precious friends. It all backfired on her, though.

It was as she was running back through the gateway, trying to return to the human world to help her friends against the Espada, that she first saw him.

"I'll allow you to say goodbye to one person," he said.

Orihime found Ichigo and healed him and then left without looking back.

She found out later that the creature, another Espada, was to be her caretaker in this strange world Aizen ruled. Ulquiorra was his name.

"Do Arrancar have soulmates?" she asked him a week after she'd been taken, a week of his almost constant company.

"No," Ulquiorra said. "We are born with no heart."

It was sad, Orihime thought, that Ulquiorra believed he had no heart. She thought maybe he did. Why else would he tell her that her friends had come to save her? Why else would he protect her against the two female Arrancar that were always glaring her way? Why else would he sit with her at night when she asked and stare up at the moon with her?

So sad, she thought again much later —as Ichigo stared Ulquiorra down. Ulquiorra threatened to tear out her heart, as if to see if such a thing existed. If she could live through it, she'd gladly let Ulquiorra see it.

And then one of her most precious friends and the being that had become another were fighting each other brutally. Fighting to the death.

All Orihime could do was cry.

"Are you scared?" Ulquiorra asked, his body half gone. He stretched out one arm toward her.

Orihime reached back. The sleeve of the dress she'd been given fell away from her wrist. "No," she said. "I'm not scared of you."

Ulquiorra smiled and closed his eyes and in that moment Orihime felt her wrist burn. She watched, elated and horrified both, as the name _Cifer Ulquiorra _etched itself onto her skin.

"I REJECT!"

Later, Orihime woke from her coma to learn she'd been sleeping for a month. The war with Aizen was over. The man had been defeated by Ichigo and locked away for the next twenty thousand years.

"Where is he?" Orihime asked fearfully as Ichigo stepped up to her bedside. "Ichigo, where is he?"

He smiled and helped her unwrap the bandages on her left wrist. Ulquiorra's name was still there, not faded out like it would have been if he were dead. Orihime let out a relieved sob.

"We don't know," Ichigo answered. "Ishida said he disappeared after you healed him and collapsed."

"But don't worry," Ichigo added later after Unohana declared her healthy enough to get up. "I'll help you find you." He scratched his head. "It's my fault for almost killing him, anyway."

Orihime just smiled.

Two months later, she found him sitting on a large slab of quartz looking up at an endless night sky. He didn't move as she sat down beside him.

"Have you found your heart?" Orihime asked.

Ulquiorra glanced at her, at the name on her wrist and then at the name on his own. "It seems she found me," he said.

Later, Ulquiorra would understand why she'd blushed and laughed, but at that moment he was only glad he could finally see what she looked like truly happy.


	3. Bring You to Your Knees (KenseiShuuhei)

**Title: **Bring You to Your Knees  
**Summary:** He just had to win once more tonight, but Shuuhei didn't like the look of his last challenger.  
**Genres:** Angst, AU  
**Pairings:** Kensei/Shuuhei  
**Rating:** M  
**Warnings:** Prostitution, Dub-con, Dom/sub, Violence, Vulgarity  
**Notes: **I don't know where this AU came from. I think it's cause I just watched a hockey game—I'm feeling a little violent.

* * *

"Better prepare yourself, you little whore. Soon you'll be stuffed full of my dick."

Shuuhei stared back at the latest challenger, unperturbed. The unkempt man was already the eighth challenger that night and Shuuhei wasn't intimidated by his shit-eating grin.

The crowd roared with excitement as the shady referee raised an arm. Shuuhei checked the bandages around his hands before dropping into a fighting stance. He just needed to win twice more to get his money.

Besides, he thought looking at the challenger, this lump of garbage wouldn't be able to even touch him.

The referee dropped his arm and the challenger rushed forward. Shuuhei sidestepped the first clumsy punch and very quickly jabbed at the man's side. The challenger let out a small sound and turned toward him, glaring—except Shuuhei had already moved around his back and swiped out his legs to take out the man's knees.

Only one of the challenger's knees crashed to the floor, unfortunately. Shuuhei didn't bother giving the man a chance to get up. He stepped down on the man's ankle and wrapped his hand around the man's throat. "Drop your other knee."

"Get the fuck off me, you fucking slut, I will fuck you so hard–"

"Drop your other knee, or I'll just break your neck," Shuuhei said simply, bringing his other hand to wrap around the man's chin. He began to twist.

The challenger dropped his knee so fast it was audible even over the roar of the crowd. Shuuhei heard some crows of encouragement. He knew there were several out there with their own money bet on the outcome of his fights. He didn't particularly care.

Shuuhei had been coming to this underground cesspool for several years to try to get enough money to support his college education. His part-time job with the school paper just didn't cut it. Either way, Shuuhei had made a name for himself here. The Ring, as it was simply called, was an illegal fighting arena for any who dared to try. Shuuhei had been a nervous wreck when he'd first signed the contract, but—several years later—he'd only lost a few times. A few times of having to prostitute his body for tens of thousands of dollars was worth it, in his mind.

Just one more fight, he reminded himself. As a contractor, he'd had to give a set number each night—which then correlated with the amount he would get that night if he won. If he lost, well he'd lose out on both the profit and the right to his own body, but it was the best option for him. He was a senior at his college. He only needed to come back to the Ring a couple more times and then he'd be done with it all.

He'd felt lucky that night. Most nights he told the owner six fights, but a couple times he'd tried for nine and this night was one of them. One more fight, he thought again as the next challenger stepped into the rink.

Shuuhei tensed. He'd come to recognize the types of challengers he'd face—most of which were more talk then they were bite. This one, though… he had a more dangerous look about him. Shuuhei was suddenly nervous.

The new challenger looked at him past short silver hair. His amber eyes didn't shine with false confidence or lust or anything Shuuhei usually saw. Instead, they seemed assessing—as if he was weighing Shuuhei's worth.

Shuuhei's mouth tightened and he steadied himself. He was not losing to a bastard who looked at him like he _hadn't _just downed eight challengers in record time.

The challenger cocked his head to the side and then he grinned, the showing of his teeth more feral then anything else. He walked forward, stopping the referee with a look as the man stepped up to interfere. The referee froze in place and Shuuhei glared. But instead of trying to break the rules and fight him before the fight officially began, the challenger just held out a palm—as if he wanted to shake hands.

"I've been watching you fight," the challenger said in a rough voice. "You seem a decent enough challenge."

Shuuhei slapped the man's hand away. "Don't underestimate me."

If anything, the challenger looked even more amused. "We'll see." He stepped back to his spot. "Name's Kensei—for when I win."

Shuuhei glared, not offering his own name. Kensei laughed and nodded to the referee as if he had any control over the match.

The referee raised his arm immediately. Shuuhei centered himself, clearing his mind. This was his last fight—he was not going to lose. He wouldn't let himself.

The referee's arm dropped and Kensei _moved._

Shuuhei yelped, jumping backward as Kensei made a grab for the front of his plain black shirt. He took several steps away and tried to calm himself. He hadn't expected the large man to be so fast. Kensei grinned again, as if sensing what he was thinking. Shuuhei didn't dare let himself glare. He concentrated on watching for any telegraphing. He wouldn't let the challenger take him by surprise again.

Kensei took a step forward and Shuuhei reacted not by stepping backward but by rushing at the man. He dodged right at the last second, jamming up with his elbow. He didn't make contact—instead, Kensei wrapped a hand around his upper arm and threw him to the side. Shuuhei went flying. He hit the ground with his shoulder and rolled to his feet without letting either knee touch the ground. He wouldn't go down that easily.

Kensei's amber eyes were a noticeable shade lighter than they had been at the start of the fight—a more golden color now. It made him look like a beast, like he wanted to maul Shuuhei. Shuuhei rocked back on his feet, the noise of the crowd dimming around him. He focused all his attention on this dangerous challenger in front of him. That focus was probably the only thing that saved him as Kensei lunged forward and managed to get a hand around his wrist.

Shuuhei twisted his wrist out of the grip immediately and winced at what was sure to be a bruise the next morning. If he'd let Kensei have any more time to fix that grip, he doubted he wouldn't have been able to escape it.

Kensei wasn't done there, though. In the next second, he'd kicked out toward Shuuhei's shin. Shuuhei lifted his leg and used his knee to connect with the open calf. On a normal challenger, that move would have unbalanced them.

Not Kensei. The man just spun on his other leg with perfect balance and managed to wrap the raised leg around Shuuhei's waist. Shuuhei grunted, stumbling away from the blow.

In his sudden unbalance, he gave Kensei the perfect chance. The challenger pushed forward with his whole body, effectively pinning Shuuhei against the side of the rink. Shuuhei didn't let that stop him from attempting to throw a strong punch against one of Kensei's kidneys. Kensei barely reacted from the blow and Shuuhei's hand came back throbbing from the pain of hitting the man's formidable muscles.

Kensei caught Shuuhei's free hand with on of his own and this time Shuuhei had no way of escaping that death grip. The challenger pinned Shuuhei's legs against the metal bars of the rink with his thick thighs. His other hand came up to press lightly on Shuuhei's collarbone.

"Fuck," Shuuhei hissed. He stopped his futile struggling, knowing he'd lost. Shuuhei was strong, but it was obvious Kensei was physically stronger and in such a position… Shuuhei had no chance. He'd lost. "Fuck," he said again, thinking of the money he wouldn't be collecting. He didn't let himself think about the other side of the deal—not yet, anyway.

"That is the idea, isn't it?" Kensei said mildly. His expression wasn't triumphant. If anything, it was pinched in contemplation. "You go down on your knees and I fuck you in front of all these _lovely_ people." Kensei's tone was clear with disapproval.

Shuuhei said nothing. All he could do was close his eyes.

"How many times has this happened to you?" Kensei asked. "Earlier, you were so full of spirit. Now, you look like you're one good push from breaking completely."

"Shut the fuck up," Shuuhei whispered, though he knew he was making things worse for himself. "You don't understand."

"I suppose not." Kensei let out a little laugh. "The thing is, I'm no saint. I've been watching you all night and damn if you're not my type."

Shuuhei shivered. He wished he could say it was in disgust… but… Kensei wasn't acting like the normal challenger and it was throwing Shuuhei off too much. He didn't know what to think.

"Look at me."

Shuuhei's eyes snapped open practically of their own accord and met Kensei's amber gaze. Kensei nodded. "Here's the deal. I'm sure you want your money and I have no desire to fuck you in front of this mass."

"What are you saying?" Shuuhei asked, not daring to hope.

Kensei gave Shuuhei another of his feral grins. "I'm going to let go of you and I'm going to drop to my knees. Savor that, because it's the only time you'll ever see me there. Then you're going to get your money and you're going to head outside and wait for me. We'll be going back to my place, where I'm going to fuck you without an audience."

"And if I run instead?" Shuuhei asked, because the point of the contractor getting fucked in front of the crowd, beside the fact it drew more of an audience, was to make sure the contractor wasn't able to escape.

"You won't," Kensei said, sounding so confident that Shuuhei was almost offended. "Are we agreed?"

"It's not like I have much of a choice," Shuuhei said.

"Oh, you do. I can get over my discomfort if you'd rather I fuck you right here, right now."

Shuuhei glared. It was no choice, and Kensei knew it. Sure, the upside of getting fucked in front of the crowd was that he couldn't be hurt _too _badly. Shuuhei was too popular a contractor for that. Still… the money….

"Fine," Shuuhei bit out.

"Good boy." Kensei drew back and, without another word, dropped to his knees.

The crowd was silent for a long second, before a sudden swell of noise swept through them. Shuuhei paid them barely a second thought, because Kensei had gotten to his feet a second after his knees hitting the ground. He gave Shuuhei a long look, and then turned and left the rink.

Shuuhei head over to the referee, who looked as shocked as Shuuhei was feeling. "The fuck, Kazeshini?"

Shuuhei almost didn't recognize his stage name. He just shrugged. "I'm going to get my money from the boss."

The referee frowned. "Whatever deal you made… you sure it's not going to get you killed?"

Shuuhei scowled. "It almost sounds like you care."

The referee scowled back. "Just wanted to know if you'll be back, is all. You make the boss good money."

Shuuhei didn't answer, because he honestly couldn't be sure of anything. It wasn't that he wanted to come back… but he damn well hoped he wouldn't be dead in a ditch by morning.

Half an hour later, Shuuhei had his cash safely tucked away in the inner pockets of his jacket. He stepped outside, the cool night air hitting his face like a harsh reminder. Normal college students were out stumbling home from the bars at this time—he was walking toward the imposing figure waiting under the nearby streetlamp.

Kensei gave him a cursory look over and then nodded. He began walking without saying anything. That was fine by Shuuhei. He followed several steps behind the man, his gaze tracing Kensei's broad shoulders despite himself.

The walk to Kensei's place was long enough that they were out of the shittiest neighborhood by the time they reached it. In fact, Kensei's complex was a decent little thing with the name VIZARD APARTMENTS plastered on the sign outside of the parking lot. The complex was only one story and looked more like little condos then anything else. Kensei headed toward one on the end, digging keys out from one of the pockets of his cargo pants. He waved Shuuhei inside in front of him.

Shuuhei went, his heart pounded with apprehension. Kensei's place was surprisingly clean, but sparse.

Shuuhei jumped as he felt a hand settle between his shoulder blades. Kensei gently led him through the living room and kitchen toward the back bedroom. Shuuhei stayed silent.

Once in the bedroom, Kensei turned Shuuhei around so they were facing each other. His amber eyes were assessing again. Shuuhei lifted his chin in a direct challenge. Kensei snorted. "Don't posture at me," he said. "Or I'll make this harder than it has to be."

"You'll do that anyway," Shuuhei said, because he had no problem realizing this was going to hurt. Kensei wasn't the kind of man to wine and dine—he wouldn't have taken _Shuuhei _home if he were.

Kensei had his hand wrapped around Shuuhei's neck before Shuuhei even blinked. "Don't disrespect me. Not here. For tonight, you're mine, and you'll act it."

Shuuhei looked up at those now-golden eyes and swallowed underneath Kensei's palm. "Yes sir."

"Good." Kensei's thumb gently brushed over Shuuhei's adam's apple. "Tell me your name."

"Kazeshini."

"Your real name."

Shuuhei closed his eyes. "Shuuhei," he whispered.

Kensei let go of Shuuhei's neck. "Kneel."

His eyes still shut, Shuuhei fell to his knees. He heard Kensei move around the room, but didn't open his eyes. After a few moments, Kensei placed a hand on his head, his fingers threading through Shuuhei's dark hair. "Open."

Shuuhei opened his mouth. He expected a cock, and he got one. He didn't expect the size. Shuuhei shuddered, his lips working around the bulbous head. He wasn't looking forward to how this monstrosity was going to fit in his ass.

"Slower," Kensei told him. Shuuhei complied, slowing his sucking and licking. He began to work more of Kensei's cock into his mouth. He'd never had to give a blowjob at the Ring, but he _was_ gay and he'd had more sex than just what had been forced on him.

For a moment, Shuuhei let himself drop into a fantasy where Kensei was his boyfriend, or even one-night hookup. He let himself think of the silver-haired man's rippling muscles as something that had attracted him to the man, not the means by which he'd lost. He let himself think he'd gone to his knees willingly.

The fingers in his hair yanked just slightly and Shuuhei pulled back. He let himself be led to the bed.

"Open your eyes," Kensei ordered as he settled his weight on top of Shuuhei's. "Don't escape into your head."

Shuuhei opened his eyes, if only to glare. "Don't take that from me."

Kensei stared down at him. "Answer me one thing."

Shuuhei stared, but then Kensei's expression grew hard and he let out his breath. "Yes sir."

"If you'd run into me at a bar—if I'd come up to you and put my hand on your shoulder like this," he demonstrated, copying the same place he'd rested his hand in the rink, "and told you I was taking you home with me, what would you have said?"

Shuuhei wanted to lie. He wanted to lie so badly. The thing was, under those golden-amber eyes, he found he couldn't. "I would have said yes."

Kensei smiled, and it was somehow gentler for all it still looked feral. "Then give yourself permission to enjoy this, or neither of us will."

Shuuhei had to choke back a sudden sob. "Yes sir."

"Good." Kensei leaned down and captured Shuuhei's lips in a rough kiss. Shuuhei kissed back, because _fuck_ he would enjoy this then. He would because Kensei had told him to and in that moment, he honestly wanted to do whatever Kensei asked.

Kensei didn't take it slow with him. Within the next five minutes, he had two fingers up Shuuhei's ass. Shuuhei rocked back against them, trying to contain his involuntary noises in the crook of his elbow.

Kensei pushed his arm back. "Don't hide anything from me," he ordered gruffly, his eyes very gold now. He added a third finger and Shuuhei let out a low whimper that he immediately regretted. Kensei groaned in pleasure at hearing it, though, and bit down against his jugular. Shuuhei arched up and then fell back down, impaling himself even farther on Kensei's fingers.

Kensei pulled his fingers back. "Take a deep breath."

Shuuhei did.

"Let it out slowly."

Shuuhei exhaled as Kensei sank his cock into Shuuhei's hole. He'd barely been prepared enough, but he bore down against the pain. By the time Kensei was fully sheathed, he'd almost numbed himself to it.

Kensei watched him for a moment. "You look like a little fallen angel," he murmured, and then grinned. "I want to _wreck_ you."

"You already have," Shuuhei said, because it was the truth.

Kensei let out a rough laugh and then he began to thrust. Shuuhei didn't close his eyes, though he wanted to. Kensei rewarded him with a surprisingly gentle kiss even as his cock pulsed inside Shuuhei's body. Shuuhei shuddered and felt arousal spike through him. It wasn't even an unwanted visitor anymore.

Their skin slapped and slid together. Shuuhei wanted to forget this moment and relive it every day. He wanted to cry and laugh. He wanted to hate Kensei. He wanted to fall in love.

Kensei began to come inside him. Shuuhei rocked out a rhythm for him. Kensei traced an appreciative hand over Shuuhei's hip. "Come," he ordered.

Shuuhei came without a hand having ever touched his cock. He wanted to hate himself for it, but he was too sated to summon up any ill will toward himself or even his current bed partner.

He barely noticed Kensei pulling out of him, but he did feel it when Kensei dragged him closer. He almost protested, almost decided to get up and leave, but instead he buried his face against Kensei's strong chest and closed his eyes, this time out of exhaustion instead of anything else.

"Shuuhei," Kensei said, as if to himself.

"Yes sir?" Shuuhei asked softly.

He felt Kensei's chuckle more than he heard it. "Nothing. Go to sleep."

Shuuhei fell into the oblivion that had been threatening the edge of his vision anyway and stayed there until the sunlight woke him.

He blinked several times and sat up. It didn't take him any time to remember what had happened the night before, but in the light of a new day he couldn't help but feel conflicted.

"Good morning," Kensei said. Shuuhei turned and saw the man leaning against the doorway to his bedroom.

"Morning," Shuuhei murmured.

Kensei studied him for a moment, those amber eyes of his a normal color even in the glow of the morning sun. "You have a reason for going to the Ring, I presume? Some reason you need that money?"

Shuuhei nodded, because it was obvious he did.

Kensei stayed silent a moment later, and then he shook his head. "I'll pay it. Whatever you need that money for."

"What?" Shuuhei struggled to get to his feet. "What are you saying?"

Kensei straightened up and walked toward him. "I'll pay for it," he repeated. "In return, you'll keep me company when I want you."

Shuuhei stared. "I have school… I can't just… that doesn't make any sense."

"We'll work around your schedule." Kensei waved a hand, as if it honestly didn't matter. "I decided this morning that I want to keep you. Don't worry, whatever it is, I have enough money."

Shuuhei swallowed. "Do I have a choice?"

"You always have a choice."

Shuuhei huffed. "You said last night you wanted to wreck me."

"You said I already had."

Shuuhei couldn't say anything to that except, "Okay."

"Good." Kensei gave him one of those feral grins, but it dropped a moment later. "The thing is, Shuuhei, I'm pretty sure you've wrecked yourself enough without my help."

Shuuhei looked away, because he knew that too. Kensei caught his chin in a strong grip and forced him to meet his eyes.

"I'm no saint," Kensei said, repeating his words from the day before. "But I'm no devil either. And one day, maybe we'll be able to do this without me paying you."

Shuuhei said nothing to that, but inside he felt a tiny flicker of hope brighten a candle that had long since dimmed to barely a spark.

When Kensei pulled him in for a kiss, he kept his eyes open.


	4. In Your Arms I Sleep (ShunsuiIchigo)

**Title: **In Your Arms I Sleep  
**Summary:** Ichigo naps with Shunsui.  
**Genres:** Drabble, Dom/sub Undertones  
**Pairings:** Shunsui/Ichigo, Shunsui/Hollow Ichigo  
**Rating:** T  
**Warnings:** Nothing Triggering  
**Notes: **Because sometimes plot bunnies are just short little things I write in class.

* * *

Shunsui opened his eyes and glanced down. His gaze was met with bright orange hair. Shunsui huffed and shifted, trying to move out from under the strangely lax form of Kurosaki Ichgio.

Ichigo looked up at him and smiled softly. He said nothing, just pressed closer to Shunsui.

"What are you doing?" Shunsui asked, glancing around. They were alone under one of the cherry blossom trees in Seireitei.

"Napping with you." Ichigo closed his eyes again, his head resting on Shunsui's chest.

Shunsui frowned. "You're rather forward, have you realized?"

"You like that," came the mumbled response.

Shunsui remembered then the conversation he'd overheard between Lisa and Hirako about how little Ichigo had been sleeping. They'd mentioned something about him being scared, but Shunsui hadn't followed their line of talk and had been forced to move away before he could hear more.

"Why me?" Shunsui asked, because it was a lot of trust if Ichigo was honestly able to sleep in Shunsui's arms at such a time of high paranoia. Sure, they'd been fighting on the same side for nearly a year now against the madman that was Aizen, but they hadn't had too much interaction beside.

Ichigo's eyes opened, but the once brown irises were now a bright gold. "The king believes you're strong enough to handle me, if I try to get free."

_Ah, the hollow_, Shunsui realized. He rolled over so that his body weight was pressing against Ichigo. "Are you trying?"

The hollow reached up, as if he was going to wrap a hand around Shunsui's neck. Shunsui caught the hand and forced it over the hollow's head. The hollow glared up at him. Shunsui just stared back, letting a bit of his reiatsu out.

The hollow sighed and bared his neck. Shunsui brushed his fingers against the pale skin and the hollow shuddered and went lax.

"Done?" Shunsui asked.

The hollow nodded. Shunsui rolled back over, using the movement to wrap the hollow—and Ichigo—inside his haori and therefore against Shunsui's chest. The hollow was slightly tenser against him than Ichigo had been. Shunsui waited it out.

"I would have rather the king be alpha, but if he needs to be a beta to someone, I guess you're strong enough to earn that," the hollow said finally. He tucked his head underneath Shunsui's chin.

_Fascinating_, Shunsui thought. Ichigo's body relaxed fully into sleep. Shunsui let his arms tighten around the slightly smaller figure. He let himself fall into sleep as well.

When Shunsui woke several hours later and saw Ichigo studying him with normal brown eyes, he wasted no time in pulling the other into a kiss. Ichigo kissed back aggressively, but with no overturns in fighting for dominance. Shunsui smiled against his lips.

_Maybe_, he realized, _I've finally found someone capable of holding my interest._

It was worth trying for, anyway.


End file.
